David Gibbs
David "Dave" Gibbs is a guy Amy dated after she breaks up with Sheldon and it turns out he is a huge fan of Sheldon and his work and is obsessed with him. Personality David is self-described as a "gentle giant". He's tall, nice, and presumably sensible, but often brings up how brilliant Sheldon is or how his ex-wife cheated on him with a French pastry chef during conversations. Series History In "The Spock Resonance" Dave appears as Amy's first formal date after she breaks up with Sheldon though she mentions others. She has coffee with him and agrees to go out to dinner. Sheldon witnesses the end of their coffee date and sees Dave kiss Amy. Sheldon was there to propose to Amy. He leaves heartbroken. In "The Mystery Date Observation" Amy and Dave on on their dinner date. Dave learns that she use to date Sheldon and it turns out that he is a big fan of his work The rest of the night and keeps asking Amy questions about Dr. Sheldon Cooper. She does not want another date after that. She just pushes him out of the car after he tells her that he just kissed a person who kissed Sheldon Cooper. He was also very happy to meet Leonard as the former shook the latter's hand very enthusiastically, in spite of not knowing where the latter was before. In "The Earworm Reverberation", Dave is invited by Amy to have dinner in her apartment. They discuss the apartment, leading Amy to reveal she may move out now. Dave attempts not to mention Sheldon, but soon asks "Where did you get that train?", which obviously belonged to Sheldon. After Dave steals a kiss, Amy is a bit flustered, but agrees that they are on a date and should make out. As they are about to kiss, Sheldon shows up. Dave is excited at meeting Sheldon. Sheldon realizes that they are on a date though still tells him how he feels. Amy doesn't quite get it, so Dave tells her that he wants to get back together. After a declaration of mutual love they stare at each other. Dave helps them exclaiming, "Kiss her, you brilliant fool!" While Shamy share a passionate kiss, Dave looks at his watch, decides that it is late and leaves thanking Amy for the evening. Amy closes the door in his face, still not letting go of the kiss. Dave heads down the hall saying that he had a wonderful time. Trivia *Like Zack and Bert, Dave is one of the few characters who's taller than Sheldon. *Dave mentions that he loves teaching math, hinting that he's a math teacher. *Dave is the fourth Sheldon Cooper fan who has appeared in the show after Ramona Nowitzki, Kathy O'Brien and Wil Wheaton. *Stephen Merchant, the actor that played Dave, also voiced Wheatley, a personality core on the puzzle game Portal 2. It's presumed that Dave is inspired on Wheatley: both have difficulty with making good decisions and express themselves talking in the same way. Gallery Doc31.png|Amy saying good night to Dave Doc33.png|Amy and Dave's good night kiss at the end of their date Almost a second kiss then Sheldon.png|Trying to kiss. Knock..knock...knock...Amy. Amy&Date.jpg|Outside on location. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy kicks the door close. Ash15.png|You're Leonard Hofstadter. Ash33.png|Bernadette watching through binoculars. Ash37.png|Bernadette taking a video of their date. Ash4.png|Amy dropping him off after Bernadette wrecks his car. ER3.jpg|Date at Amy's. Happy to hear from Amy.jpg|Talking to Amy. Kl47.png|Date with Amy. Kl81.png|Amy asking him over. More Awkwardness.jpg|It's getting late. Sneeking a kiss - she liked his tie clip.jpg|Dave kiss. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Non-Americans Category:Season 9 Category:Sheldon Cooper Fans Category:Divorce Category:Single Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Divorcees Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Male Characters